


Please Don't Stop The Music

by wlwririwilliams



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, brief mentions of alcohol, yes this is an odd pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwririwilliams/pseuds/wlwririwilliams
Summary: This was a request from nausiwindstrider





	Please Don't Stop The Music

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from nausiwindstrider

“Oh! Oh shit!” Jubilee wants to say that she said shit because she wasn’t with Shogo but that was not the reason. The reason is that this is not her bed and holy hell, is that Rachel’s leather jacket? Jubilee swore Rachel slept in that.

“Normally I sleep in it but I decided not to last night.” Rachel answered. Jubilee wanted to who gave Rachel permission to enter her mind but she knew she had a loud thought.

“Oh. Question. How the hell did I get here and where’s Shogo?” Jubilee asked.  
Her mind was foggy and her legs had fallen asleep, meaning mobility was limited unless she wanted feel awkward walking. 

“Shogo’s safe with Ororo but I can’t answer the first part until I know how much you remember from last night.”

“That stands as one of the most ominous things I have ever heard come out your mouth,” Jubilee started. “Like, a bad guy would say that before saying something perverse.”

Great, now she was babbling.  
“Calm down, it’s nothing bad.” Rachel reassured her. 

Jubilee felt a pang in her forehead. Soon, the pangs multiplied and she put her hands to her forehead and shut her eyes. A hiss left her mouth. She could imagine why she was in the bed now.

“Uh, I remember Peter and Kitty getting marri- nope. It was- Rogue and Remy and that’s the last thing I remember.”

Rachel winced. Jubilee didn’t like that wince. “Right. Okay, so after that you got drunk. I mean, you were drunk before but more on the tipsy side, and at that point you reached the black out drunk stage.”

“And…? Something must have happened before I blacked out. You winced and I was on a team with you so I know your wince stages. On the Rachel scale, that’s a some-fuckery-happened wince.”

“We kissed.”

“I don’t- I’m not attracted- I don’t like girls!” Jubilee spluttered. 

“Actually, I think there are studies that drunk you is just the sober you with guts.” Rachel said unhelpfully.

“I should go. Thank you for that.”

Jubilee pushed herself off the bed and collapsed. Damn legs. Stupid hangover. 

“Here let me help you-“

“I just need to see Shogo Rache. I need out of the room.”

“Where are you going? You have a hangover, at least half of your body’s asleep and if Ororo doesn’t have Shogo, Jono does and if not I will personally put the school on lockdown so we can look for him. Now let me put you back onto the bed so I can give you pills and water.”

Jubilee complied and Rachel gently lifted her back onto the bed.

“M’sorry.” Jubilee said in a small voice.

“You didn’t do anything Jubes.”

Jubilee heard someone singing in her head.  
“Is that you?” She asked. It was a pretty voice. Rachel nodded.

“You’re tense. Singing usually relaxes people and everyone else isn’t up so I decided to go in your head. I can stop if you want me to though.”

“No. Please don’t stop the music. I like it.”

“Ok then.”

Rachel sang in her head for a while. Her legs woke back up and after pills and water her hangover went away.   
“Rachel?”

“Yes Jubilee?”

“Is it okay if I kiss you? While sober?”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblrs are:
> 
> koridonnas
> 
> lesbianrache - This is my main one


End file.
